jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiro Uzumaki
Background Birth Toshiro was born on a hot June day in the Uzumaki stronghold of Whirlpool country. He would be the first and only child of Ichiro Fukuzaki, a simple fisherman, and Tomira Uzumaki, a librarian at the Akimono Library. Though he was in the loving embrace of his mother, it would be three months before he was seen and held by his father for the first time due to him being out at sea. Life in Whirlpool Growing up in Whirlpool over the years with his parents frequently apart was tough but Toshiro made the best of it. He mainly worked with and studied alongside his mother in the Akimono Library most of the year but would head out to sea on a fishing boat with his father during the summer months. The library was great and all but most of Toshiro’s time was spent in the there so he especially looked forward to heading off to someplace new with his father. Toshiro felt close with both his parents but they never seemed close to each other. At the age of 14, Toshiro’s mother brought wonderful news to him and his father. She was pregnant. He was going to be a big brother. He began to really take his studies seriously so that he could step up to mentor and be a great influence to his future sibling. The months flew by. The due date was getting closer and closer as Toshiro’s excitement grew greater and greater. He came home one day from fishing at the docks to find his mother leaning over the sink and crying while his father quietly sat at the table with his face buried into the palms of his hands. His mother had lost the child. Family Disfunction Things were rather silent around the house ever since the miscarriage. Toshiro’s parents not only grew more distant from each other but they were more from him as well. There were no more warm smiles, gentle hugs or meaningful conversations at the dinner table anymore. It was as if they were all strangers living together. Toshiro was in the kitchen one evening gutting and cleaning a fish he caught while at the docks when the front door slammed open and his parents stormed in screaming at each other. His father had to go back out to sea for several months and his mother was accusing him of abandoning his family and said that she couldn’t take it anymore. She told him to leave and never come back. The marriage was over. Of course, it wasn’t that simple. Toshiro’s mother wanted him to stay with her while his father wanted him to head out to sea on the fishing boat with him. He loved both of his parents too much to choose one over the other. He excused himself to his room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Home/Life on the Road Unable to choose between his parents, Toshiro rolled out of the in the early hours of the morning, stuffed his rucksack full of clothes a few books and some water, grabbed his fishing pole and left his home. He paid a local fisherman ferry him across the ocean to get away from everything, where they went didn’t matter. Toshiro ended up being dropped off on the shore of Moon country where he bid his countryman farewell and began his life as a runaway. He did not stay in Moon country for long. He was able to live peacefully among the Uchiha of that land but never really felt at home and ended up making his way into Fire country. Months past by as Toshiro roamed the land, trying to find a place to settle down in where he felt he belonged. During his travels, he came across a fishing dock just outside of Konohagakure. He set up a camp in the area and became acquainted with some of the local fisherman and began working alongside them. Toshiro even befriended a few of them. It started to look like he would be planting his feet in Fire country. A New Home Over a year went by. Toshiro was now 16 years old, living on his own while working at the docks just outside of one of the great villages, Konohagakure. He was fishing alongside the stream one day when he felt a tap on his should. He looked back and saw that is was one of the village shinobi. The Jounin grabbed him by the arm, yanked him up to his feet and dragged him into the village and towards the academy while lecturing him the entire time on how very disrespectful and lazy it is to skip class in order to lie about and fish. Toshiro tried to explain to the Jounin that he wasn’t a student and that he was actually at work. The shinobi heard none of it and presented him to the instructor at the academy. The Academy Once everything was cleared up and Toshiro proved himself to not be one of the students, he was then asked by the instructor what he was doing on his own outside the village. Toshiro told him everything, where he was from and why he was there. Realizing that Toshiro was a member of the Uzumaki clan and had the potential of becoming a great shinobi requested that he live inside the village and start attending the academy. He was given a form to take home and fill out. The form was turned in the very next day and Toshiro attended his first class at the ninja academy. Squad 4 Toshiro only attended the academy for several months before graduation and being promoted to Genin. During his time at the academy, he met and trained with Michiya Nara and Heiri Arumaze. Upon hearing of Toshiro’s promotion to Genin, Michiya had him join Squad 4 along with Heiri, Natsu and Toshi. Soon after, Squad 4 had its first mission. It was supposed to be a simple camping trip in Earth Country that quickly became a fight for survival when two Sunagakure shinobi arrived on the scene. It was a tough fight. Michiya, the squad leader, nearly lost his life but they managed to get everyone out of there. Toshiro, who was knocked unconscious towards the end of the battle, had never felt so weak and useless. He continues to use this event as motivation to drive him to work hard and become stronger. Once he recovered, Michiya continued to train the students, later having them take a bell test where they had to face off against him and Itsuki, another Jounin from the village. With the aid of Toshiro and Natsu, Heiri was able to snag the bells and Squad 4 passed the test. Squad 4 No More Do to the unfortunate passing of Michiya’s brother, he decided to leave the village to spend time in mourning while also being with his family and Squad 4 was left without a leader. Heiri continued her business at the hospital while Natsu kept on training. It was during this time that all squads had been disbanded and there were no missions going on. Classes weren’t even being held at the Academy. It seemed like the higher ranks were completely neglecting the lower ranks. Toshiro and Heiri began hosting classes at the Academy for the new students, even though they were just Genin but it didn’t seem like it was enough. Village Council Election Things started picking back up. Even Michiya managed to return to the village in time for the election. Heiri ended up running for the position and so did Michiya. The most exciting part about it was the new council was to elect the new Hokage. Michiya, Heiri, Shin and Nami ended up being elected to the council. It was at this time that the assassination of the previous Hokage was publically announced and that the village was in dire need of new leadership. Toshiro and most people he had spoken with that day were really hoping that Heiri would be elected do to her overall love for the village, the care she showed towards the new students and her relentless attempts at bring life back into the academy. Things too an upsetting turn when Nami was elected. Toshiro didn’t have anything personal against Nami. He just never saw her doing anything around the village to help others like Heiri was doing and didn’t think she deserved it. The Formation of Komorebi No one was more disappointed about the outcome of the election than Rokudenashi Uzumaki. He spoke to Toshiro, Natsu and Mushiro privately about it afterwards. He did not think that this would lead to any changes and that it was up to them to find their own work in order to train and develop themselves. It was then that the mercenary group Komorebi was formed in a cave far south of the village. Toshiro and the others quietly brought other Genin from the village into the fold in order to grow the organization. The Chuunin Exams Just before Komorebi could really begin, the Chuunin Exams were announced. Most of the Genin agreed to set the organization aside in order to prepare. Toshiro had focused more on physical training and needed to focus more on his mind. He even hosted a few history classes at the Academy in order to help himself and others prepare for the written portion of the exam. The exam took place over a two day period. At the end of it, only three of the eleven Genin in Konoha passed. Toshiro, Heiri and Mikazuki were promoted. Personality After wondering the land alone for as long as he did, Toshiro tends to keep to himself. He will typically be seen on his own training, reading a book or fishing. He has no problem being talkative with others if engaged in a conversation. He has a calm, analytical demeanor about him but, under the right circumstances, can become rather passionate. Appearance Toshiro can easily be picked out of a crowed due to his long, red hair. He has green eyes, a rather light complexion and has an athletic physique. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Uzumaki Characters